


The Death of Comedy

by hollyhock13



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Shaky Hands, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, tagged just in case, the poor kid is in a bad way, the violence and character death are both implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhock13/pseuds/hollyhock13
Summary: He’s supposed to kill Batman. He’s not sure if he can.





	The Death of Comedy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [ @ursapharoh15 ](%E2%80%9C) for a quick proofread. All mistakes are my own!

He breathes in as deeply as he’s able. It’s not very deep.

“Come on, Sonny Boy, do Daddy proud!”  The voice is loud and screechy and wrong_wrongWRONG_ somehow and he needs it to stop. He glances over at the source of it. Daddy grimaces.

“No, don’t look at me, look at him! Won’t it be funny, Boy? Hahahahahaha! Hilarious!”

He turns back to his target. Batman. His gun is shaking—no. His hands. His hands are shaking. He doesn’t want to shoot Batman, but...maybe he does? Batman didn’t come, didn’t save him. Maybe he wants Batman dead just like Daddy does?

His hands shake harder. He’s never killed anyone, he doesn’t think. Daddy has. He would know whether it’s funny to kill someone or not, right?

These thoughts are making him sick and dizzy. He focuses on his target instead. Batman. Daddy’s nemesis. He feels like he should call him by a different name, but it’s somewhere in the fuzzy part of his head. Going there hurts. 

He tightens his grip again. The shaking continues.

Daddy is growing impatient. “Come on,  _Junior,_ don’t you want to do your old man  _proud?_ ” He laughs some more, but it isn’t as light as before. It’s darker and it makes him shiver.

He looks to Batman one last time. “Tim,” Batman says. It’s all he can say.

Tim’s eyes open wider. He squeezes the trigger once, then again to launch the flag.

_“That’s not funny. That’s not funny at all.”_


End file.
